Of Wolf and Man
by Satashi
Summary: Ginny finds a 'wolf' with green eyes to befriend her, and tells him all of her secrets. How will Harry react after hearing this in his illegal animagus form?


__

A/N: this is a G/H 'fic. Note that I made up all facts about being an animagus without proper training. It's all for the sake of the story. Well, Enjoy.

~~**~~

Ginny hummed to herself as she sucked on a sugar quill. She was outside Hogwarts castle by the lake on top of a rather large rock. The weather was warm and she had laid her robes the stone and laid back on it, taking in the sun. She was wearing shorts and a bathing suit top. She knew no one came down on this side of the lake, as it was close to the forest and people usually tended to avoid this area. However the real reason she was here sunning herself was the fact that a certain boy-who-lived was seen around here almost daily.

Harry had been distant recently. He skipped lunch almost daily and was out late at night almost constantly. Ron was of no help, saying he didn't notice that he was doing anything weird. Hermione had looked a little nervous when she had inquired her on Harry's whereabouts, but answered with 'He seems to like eating outside now for some reason. Said he liked the warm weather.'

Ginny knew this wasn't true. Harry always loved the wintertime. He was outside on the coldest days more than the warmest and brightest. She knew he loved dark skies and rainy days. Harry was like her, a rain watcher. More than a few times the two had sat in the same windowsill watching raging storms while getting soaked. The whole reason she was out now was to see if she could find him while having a perfectly good reason for being around this part of the castle grounds and so near the forest. I mean, if he can be here, she can too, right?

Not so.

Ginny heard the low growling behind her and turned over to see what was making the sound slowly. Her eyes went wide as she saw a pack of wolves baring their fangs at her. '_I must be on their territory…_' she thought, scared. '_Wolves protect their area viciously on the Hogwarts _grounds.' Despite the situation, she moaned at Hermione's constant quoting of Hogwarts: A history. It was rubbing off on her too much.

It didn't matter now, though. The lead wolf jumped at her, fangs open in an attempt to rip open her throat. The red head's eyes squeezed shut and she heard herself scream for help. She also heard a loud thump and a yip of pain. When her eyes opened up, she realized she had fallen off her perch and was leaning against the boulder with a large white wolf in front of her, facing the group of gray ones.

The white wolf growled menacingly at the others and gave a bark that sounded more like a snarl. Its back was high and its head was low to the ground in a position to bound of its hind legs and rip anything to shreds that it didn't like. Saliva dripped from its mouth and its hair was straight up, almost like a cat's would be. 

The pack of wolves turned slowly and walked off back into the forest, growling at the new comer as they left. When almost to the trees, they broke into a run and went off to hunt on their own grounds since they lost that particular section to the white one.

Ginny still hadn't moved. She was staring wide-eyed as the white wolf turned and looked at her. It's emerald green eyes fixed on hers. The young sixteen-year-old girl gulped down air when she remembered how to breathe, but did not take her eyes away from the wolf's. After a moment, the wolf looked at her body, then turned to the side and laid down, facing the forest

Ginny slowly calmed down and took in her situation. She had been attacked, and this white wolf had saved her. Upon closer inspection she found that it was a husky timber wolf, a rare breed. It was as white as pure fallen snow, minus its black nose and yellow tipped tail. Her mind reeled as she thought about the odds of this type of wolf to be around here. 

Slowly she smoothed out her shorts, but froze when the wolf's head suddenly snapped to her at the movement. Its piercing green eyes studied her, as if thinking if she was a threat to him or not. Ginny met its eyes again, but blinked. Weren't all wolves' eyes blue? Yes, she did remember reading that in a book once. What was the deal with this wolf then? A magical wolf? Yes, maybe one that protected the students when needed.

"What's your name?" She asked it, trying to keep her voice calm. She was still scared, but the sound of her voice calmed her down a little. The quite was getting to her. The wolf cocked its head to the side in question and Ginny lost all of her fears then. "You're not going to hurt me are you?" It was a statement rather than a question, and she knew by the wolf's look that it was true. She reached out her hand slowly and the wolf got to its feet, coming over to her. It smelt her hand for a moment, then approved it by letting it touch the side of its face and run through his fur coat.

The motioned eased Ginny further and she leaned back against the rock again and looked at the wolf. "Thanks for saving me back there. I know I shouldn't be out here, but, well." the wolf looked at her, not understanding. "I was sun tanning." She finished after a moment. "That's why I'm not wearing much."

The wolf took in her appearance and seemed to understand. Ginny once again met its eyes and noticed for the first time they had an intellectual shine to them. A fierce knowing about life and a desire to… to protect things important to it.

"Do you have a name?" the girl asked again, looking at her new friend. The wolf walked next to her and laid down, still facing the forest. It rested its head on its front paws and allowed the girl to stroke its back. "I think I'll name you Ceres." The wolf raised his head and looked at her. "Are you a male?" she asked, curious. "Do you mind having a girl's name?" The wolf answered by laying it's head back on it's paw and returned to looking at the forest while the girl patted him in long smooth strokes. "I like you, Ceres." She continued, looking at the forest as well. "I know that you're just a wolf and probably don't know what it means, but I'd like to be your friend if you'd let me?" Ceres didn't look up or respond. "Okay. It's settled then, we're friends." Ginny smiled to herself and the sun seep into her. "You know, Ceres, it's peaceful with you around.

Ceres still didn't reply, but silently stayed by her in case any more danger came. Ginny had laid on her stomach and rested her head in her hands in order to sun her back. She spoke sleepily to the wolf through her hair and hands every now and then, sometimes looking up to make sure he was still there. Ceres didn't leave her side while she sunned, but didn't offer much conversation either. In it's own way, he told Ginny things with its eyes. Ginny didn't mind that her friend couldn't talk, after all it was a wolf, but she seemed to almost understand what it wanted her to know. That was why she continued to tell it about her life and all the things going on. She explained that she was a witch and there was a school to teach her near by. She had given up the fact that Dumbledor had placed him here to protect students and accepted the fact that he was probably just a resident of the forbidden forest.

The night fell upon them quickly and Ginny stood when it started getting dark. "I skipped all of my classes." She said wearily. "Hermione will kill me when she finds out." She looked at Ceres, who had stood when she did. "I'll probably get detention." She told him, gathering her robes. "It's when you do something your not supposed to. You get punished for it so you won't do it again." 

Ceres looked at her with that knowing look that told her he understood. She again found herself lost in the depths of his eyes. They held so much knowledge about life, so much understanding. Pride, fear, love, hate. Everything was in those two small orbs that he saw the world threw. Ginny knelt down by him, and held out her hand when Ceres pulled back a little from the sudden movement. "Don't worry." She told it, leaving out her hand in a sign she wasn't going to hurt him. "I was just going to pet your head before I left." 

The wolf stepped forward and allowed her to do so before starting to walk back into he forest. Ginny pulled her robe around her and waved to the wolf. "Bye Ceres!" But he didn't show any sign of hearing her. "Thanks again for saving me!" Ceres bound into the woods and leapt a fallen tree with a single hop.

Ginny started to make her was back to the castle, judging she'll be in time for dinner if she hurried. Her mind wondered on what she missed in class and pouted slightly that she didn't bump into Harry like she had planned. She didn't mind too terribly, though. She had made a new friend who listened to her as she talked all day. A friend that treated her as an equal, not like a shy quiet girl who always seemed to stumble and stammer when cute guys were around her. Especially Harry Potter.

~**~

Ginny walked into the great hall with a smile on her face. The meal had apparently just started. She made her way over to her table and smiled sheepishly when Hermione spotted her and gave her the look that read 'You missed your classes, you naughty girl you.' Ginny smiled apologetically at her friend who took studies above anything else and sat next to Ron, catching only the last part of his conversation.

"—Able to control instincts yet?"

"Not yet." Harry replied. "I—Hey, Ginny."

Ron turned to his other side and saw Ginny next to him. "Where you been all day?" He asked, a little upset. "We've been worrying about you."

"I was taking a walk and got distracted." Ginny replied, putting food on her plate. "What are you talking about?"

"Chess." Ron replied smoothly, drinking some juice.

Ginny frowned at him, but didn't say anything. They were really probably just discussing on how to sneak out at night again. 

"Ginny, could you pass the butter please?" Harry asked, leaning forward a bit to talk in front of Ron so she could see him.

She instantly flushed and nodded, reaching for the butter dish and handed it to him with shaking hands. When he took it, she felt his fingers brush hers and she instantly flinched happily, but turned over her drink in the process.

Ron almost choked in his pumpkin juice at this and doubled over in laughter. He stopped abruptly, however, when Hermione leaned behind Harry and gave him 'that look'.

Harry just smiled and shook his head, watching her try to clean the spill quickly, fumbling over everything with a blood red face. She was just too cute sometimes.

"Here are your assignments you missed today, Harry." Hermione suddenly said, reaching into her bag and pulling out a few pieces of parchment and handing them to him. "I tried to get everything down for each class, but since I had to do double notes, I might have missed a few things.

Harry gaped at the detailed notes and sidenotes she had taken for him. "Whoa, Hermione, this is better than the book could ever do." She blushed at his compliment, but gave him a smile that radiated pride. "And even little side notes to help me out." Harry continued, wrapping an arm around his best friend and giving her a quick friendly hug. "You're the best, Herms."

Ron snorted and turned to see Hermione on the other side of Harry. " You never do that for _me_."

"Because you have a girlfriend to do that." She replied, sticking out her tongue.

"Yeah and Harry couldn't land a girlfriend if he knew a spell for it." Ron decided to tease his friend instead of letting Hermione get to him. "Huh, Harry?" he elbowed him playfully.

"Oh hush up." He replied with a smirk. "I'm just keeping my options open that's all."

"Besides," Hermione leaned back again to speak to Ron, wishing she had sat in front of them instead now. "He has a crush on a certain red head gi—" Her mouth was instantly clamped shut by Harry, giving her a look that clearly stated 'Say it and die.'

This earned a weird look from Ginny. "What was that about red hair?"

"I, um, just said that…" He glared at Hermione, who's eyes were sparkling with great pride in the spot she had just put Harry in. "That I liked red hair, that's all."

Ginny blushed furiously, but pressed on despite herself. "What type of red hair?"

Now Ron was grinning at his friend. "Yeah, Harry, what type of red hair?" He crossed his arms. "Mine's red, you like me?"

This earned a great laugh at the table at Harry's expense. "Well." He said, turning quite pale. " Um, that is, Copperish. Kinda light red, a light orange…"

Ginny suddenly stood, face matching her hair. "I gotta go!" she quickly ran out while laughing ensued. Harry was giving Hermione the nugie of her life, yelling at her with a bright red face, saying things about 'Now she thinks I fancy her!' and things of that sort.

~**~

Ginny hummed, once again sucking on a sugar quill. It was Saturday now, which meant no classes. She was once again on her perch by the lake with the familiar box of quills next to her, quickly being depleted. She loved sugar. God's gift to mankind. This box was especially great because Harry had given it to her after his last trip to Hogsmeade. She had gotten detention and couldn't go. She was pleasantly surprised to find a super deluxe box of the sugary god like quills on her bed with a simple not that read "Ron said you liked them" without a signature. She knew it was Harry, though. She had all of his notes and test taken from his previous year ever since her fourth year. At the end of every semester he would put everything from every class into a folder and give it to her. The next year she used them to her advantage to get one up on her studying and an idea of what the test would be like. True, he didn't take the best notes, nor did he make the best grades, but his writing was as neat as a girls and she loved the little doodles of an SD Snape running around with flames coming from his backside with the words "thirty points from Gryffindor!" above him.

She blinked back to reality when the quill she was nibbling on vanished. She wondered where it went for a moment before seeing her wet fingers and realizing she had been sucking on them for while. She let out a cute giggle and picked up another quill and stuck it in her mouth, grinning madly to herself and nibbling. 

She was already on a sugar high.

Ginny let out a surprise laugh and hopped down from her perch and walked toward the forest, calling over her quill. "Ceres!" she waved, trying to get the white wolf's attention. "Hey, Ceres!"

The wolf snapped his head up and ran toward the motion. Ginny squeaked as she was pounced on and stared up with wide eyes at the wolf that was now perched on top of her. After a moment she saw the realization in the wolf's eyes and he walked off of her and sat down while she sat up. "You silly wolf." She scolded, smoothing out her robes. "You scared me to death!" 

She saw that the wolf was sorry, so she shook her head. "Oh never mind, you didn't mean to startle me. I should of remembered wolfs don't like sudden movement." Ceres seemed to accept this and lay next to her. Ginny smiled and began to rub his back like she had the day before. "I had the weirdest night last night, Ceres." She told him, leaning back against her rock and biting a piece off of her quill. "At dinner, Hermione was teasing Harry and Ron said something about something and it came to the point of him admitting that he lies red hair. Funny, I always thought he liked hair like Cho Chang has. She's a girl he used to like." She explained to the wolf before continuing. " You see, he described my hair perfectly. I have lots of shades in my hair, and he named all of them! I can't believe it! Maybe he likes how I look?" She looked down expectantly to Ceres, who looked back up at her with those emerald eyes.

"You don't know do you?" She asked, sighing. "I wonder if he thinks I'm pretty?" she grinned and bit her teeth on her quill, but didn't break it off. Her eyes shined with playfulness as she imagined herself with Harry. Ceres seemed to oppose her thinking, as it meant she stopped stroking his back. She apologized when let out a type of wolfish bark and continued to stroke him. "Do you want to meet my friends? They should be playing Quidditch."

Ceres shook his head no and Ginny frowned a little, not bothering to think that he could actually understand her like that. She had simply decided it was a very smart wolf. "Don't want to?" Ceres laid his head back in his paws, eyes the forest. "I guess you don't like being around lots of people then. It's okay, I can understand that." She placed her quill back in her mouth, but realized it was already down the end. She pulled another from the box and placed the 'feathers' into her mouth and sucked thoughtfully, humming a little tune. "I'd like you to meet Harry, though, sometime." She decided. "I have this really huge crush on him. I guess you noticed, huh?" Ceres simply looked at her, eyes showing that he understood. Ginny giggled. "This is kind of like a diary." She decided.

"You see, I had a diary once, but it was possessed by Tom Riddle. I don't' want to talk about it, but ever since I never wrote in a diary again. I just kept everything inside. It's nice to talk to someone about it." She petted Ceres' head approvingly. "You're a big help. The only problem is, I can't look back years from now and see what I said. Maybe I should get a diary again?" She looked to Ceres for an answer, and found one in his eyes once again. "Yeah, I would like that. But I don't want to just buy one or find one. I'd rather have someone give it to me; one I know is safe. Kind of a weird fear, huh, Ceres?" She bit her quill and hummed a moment.

"I wonder if Harry keeps a diary? Maybe a journal of some sort. I bet he has a lot of stuff to write down in it." She sighed. "I'd like to read it one day, if he has one. I bet he has a really deep personality. I can't even talk to him without stuttering." Ginny looked down at Ceres, who was actually looking like he was paying close attention to her instead of just listening. "You like hearing about me?" she pondered aloud. "Well, I can tell you a lot. Mainly I focus on Harry." She giggled to herself, happy about talking about her crush. 

"I've been crushing on him for years now." She informed Ceres, who was now resting his head on her leg, looking up at her while she petted him. "It all started when I saw him in the train station--"

~**~

Ginny's stomach growled at her, causing her to stop her story. Ceres and her had been walking through the gardens and by the lake all afternoon now. "Wow." She grinned sheepishly as Ceres looked up at her from his place by her side as they walked. "I guess I'm getting kind of hungry." Ceres seemed to understand this and began to walk away from her. "Wait!" she called out. Ceres stopped and turned to face her. "Want me to bring you something? We have lots and lots of food." 

Ceres shook his head and bounded away, running so fast she could barley keep track of him. "He sure can run fast." Ginny noticed, seeing the last of him disappear over a small hill and out of her eyesight. A few moments later she saw a broom fly through the air and head toward the Gryffindor tower. "Ooh, I bet that's Harry." She told herself, skipping up to the front gates of Hogwarts. "He had quidditch practice today!"

~**~

Ginny hummed around the sandwich in her mouth as she walked through the door the fat lady protected. She was hit by surprise with a row between Harry and Ron. She stood to the side and watched the two fight it out in front of Hermione, the only other person in the room.

"I don't care man, you should have been there, you're the freaking captain of the team!"

"I couldn't help it!" Harry protested angrily. "You know just as well as I do I can't control what I do in my form!"

"You can control when you go out of it!" Ron persisted. "Just because you're doing it illegally and you can't even remember half of what you do in that form yet doesn't mean you can ditch practice to try and perfect it. This involves us as well!"

'_Form_?' Ginny asked herself, standing in the door watching curiously. '_ And did Harry skip practice? That's new_.'

"Look, Ron, Harry." Hermione stepped into the argument. "Be quite for a moment." She glared at both of them. "Ron, Harry can not even remember what he does, you said so yourself so I _know_ you know this." She turned to Harry. "And Harry, Ron is also right. You have complete control over when you change." She eyes both of them. "Harry, for now on, I think one of us should be with you until you can control your animal instincts. Ron, you have to help out your friend. And, Harry, you can't skip any more classes or practice to perfect your little animagus transforma--"

Ginny dropped her box of sugar quills and gulped. Harry was an illegal animagus? Her mind reeled. What was he? Why was he doing it? Did only those three know? 

"Ginny." Harry said sternly. "How long have you been there?"

"I-I." She was obviously not supposed to know about this. "That is-"

"How long!?" Ron demanded harshly.

Ginny didn't reply. Instead she ran from the door and down the hallway.

"Blood _HELL_!" Ron spat. "What if she tells someone!?"

Harry looked at the door for a moment, then back at his friends. A second later he bound out the door in search of her, hearing Hermione call after him.

~**~

Ginny snuck into her room and slid into her nightgown soundlessly. Her eyes stung with tears at the remembrance of how sternly Harry had spoken to her and the anger Ron had when addressing her. All she wanted to do was curl up and go to sleep, to be rid of her thoughts and doubts. Just earlier today she had spilled all of her feelings and thoughts to a wolf and then as soon as she thought that Harry found her pretty he goes and keeps secrets from her. 

'_Just because he thinks you're pretty doesn't mean you two are together_.' Her mind told her as she sat in her bed. She sniffled; knowing it was the truth. Why would he tell her his secrets? Their relationship had always been as it was. Nothing. It was her who fooled herself about it. 

She felt stupid. How could she do this to herself? It all seemed like a bad dream and she wanted it to end. Wanted nothing more to do with the famous Harry potter. She was nothing to him, and she had to accept it. With a final humph she flung herself back into the bed, only to bang her head on something.

"Ow…" She cried softly, turning to see what she had hit. On her pillow rest a black dragon-scale book with silver hinges and a silver lock on the side. Taped to it was a small envelope. Blinking, she opened it and a little key fell out onto her bed, along with a small note.

__

Ginny,

She gasped a little. That was Harry's hand writing.

__

I'm really sorry about this. I know I was wrong….

'_Wrong about what?_' She thought, continuing to read.

__

As you found out today, I am an illegal Animagus. I know you won't tell anyone. That isn't what I'm worried about. You see… well, here it goes. Promise me you'll read this entire note before you do anything. Okay?

Ginny was completely confused now, but she mentally promised herself she would read it anyway before doing anything, whatever that meant.

__

My animagus form. It's a wolf. A white wolf. 

Ginny froze. It couldn't be.

__

I named myself Ceres, even though it's a girl's name.

It was true. Ginny felt herself grow hot with embarrassment and anger all at once, but still read on.

__

You see, when I am in my form, I can't control what I really do, and everything is so fuzzy when I think back to when I was in that form. Don't ask where I got the name from. I'm pretty sure you know, but I'm still confused with everything. You see, the last two days I have been feeling weird when I change back. I remember hearing a fairy's voice telling me things about myself. I think harder and I realized it was you. All at once things became clear. I recalled everything you told me, and everything else I did while being Ceres. Since I did the transformation by myself, it was incomplete. Now that I realized what I was doing wrong, I feel like a complete Animagus. Sirius and my dad would be proud. 

The thing is, I realized that you told me all sorts of personal things while I was Ceres. I can't forget them, or else I would. I had no right to hear your heart like that and I realize that if you never want to speak to me again, I'll understand it… Well, the book here is my journal. Yes, I have one. I write in it daily, and think I do a good job of it. Well –I'm saying that a lot, aren't I? - Since I heard everything about you, here's everything about me. I'll warn you, some things are a bit… weird, but here is my life, Ginny. I can't think of anyone else I would ever want to share it with more than you. I only regret that it turned out I would share it like this…

Love,

Harry J. Potter

Ginny was shocked. Was this his way of making up for things? If so he was doing a good job. She admitted to herself that she would have forgiven him no matter what anyway. Maybe not talking to him for a month or so, but still she would of forgiven him. It was his damn personality that made her heart melt every time she saw him that would do it. 

Slowly she picked up the key and inserted it into the lock and turned it. It released with a light 'click' sound that proved he did use it daily. The first page greeted her warmly and she could almost hear Harry's voice as she read it.

__

I met Ron today. He seems like a nice guy. It was on platform nine and three quarters. I was trying to get to the train and I stopped some people and they helped me. There were two twins and a boy and a girl. The boy sat with me on the train. He's Ron. Quite a nice guy. I guess that cute girl was his little sister. I also Met Hermione today, she seems kind of egotistical, and Ron let me know this. Seems like him and me will be good friends.

Ginny smiled despite herself and turned the page.

~**~

__

I can't believe I'm an Animagus now. Only a handful of people knows this, of course. It's my secret weapon against Voldemort. I wish I could tell Ginny, though. She would love to hear it. Me, a wolf. Haha! Too funny. She would probably want to pet me all day. Sounds like fun!

Ginny turned the page

__

I decided to call myself Ceres while in my wolf form. Yeah, that's a girl's name. I don't know why but it just came to me when I changed back today. Also I noticed Ginny was absent from all of her classes. Hermione told me. I wonder where she was? I had another box of sugar quills I wanted to share with her.

She turned the page again

__

Damn, I missed quidditch today. I was in my form all day long! I love being a wolf. For some reason I want to give Ginny a diary. I hope I'm not being obvious I fancy her now, giving her all these gifts. Plus there is the charm bracelet and necklace in my drawer that I still don't have the nerve to give her. Maybe I should return them? Nah, Hermione would kill me after shopping with me all day and hearing me complain about the perfect gift for her. She knows I like her, Hermione that is. She teases me everytime I even look at Ginny. **Sigh** life is rough.

Ginny skimmed down toward the bottom of the page at a new entry.

__

I found out why I want to give Ginny the diary. I mastered my transformation today. I was with her all that time. I remember everything she told me! Oh god, I invaded her personal life! She'll hate me forever now! What do I do!? What CAN I do!?

She flipped the page.

__

Hey Ginny.

She sniffed.

__

That's my life story up until now. I know you'll never see me in the same light again after reading all of that. Sirius, my aunt and uncle, Hermione, Ron, all my secrets, my thoughts, my life. If you never want to talk to me again, I understand. But, keep this book. It should last a while yet. You said you wanted a good diary. Well, this is good, and it's pre-used, but hey, I can promise I won't have to stab it with a snake fang. –hehe…-

Ginny closed the book and held it to her chest, sobbing quietly. She never knew how much he truly went through. It had taken her all night and the better part of the day to finish it, but she didn't stop reading once. She had paused a few times to have a good cry at what happened to him, but she still read almost non-stop. He had liked her ever since his second year, and fancied her since his fourth. His sixth year he realized it was probably love, and he confirmed it his seventh year, saying how he would give his life to her. 

'_He's probably going insane right now_.' She thought while wiping her eyes. '_It must have been so hard for him to do this. Sharing a life with someone to make up for a mistake that wasn't even really his fault…. He's like that, always putting the blame on himself…_' She quickly got out of bed and got dressed, running down to the common room. Harry was playing chess with Ron and losing badly. His eyes were glazed and Ron was using I to the fullest of his power to slaughter him.

Hermione looked up at Ginny and then to the book in her hands. She smiled at her knowingly and nodded over to Harry with a look on her face telling her to treat him well.

Ginny padded over to him and said his name. Harry stood and faced her; his emerald eyes held so much knowledge about life… so much understanding. Pride…. Fear…. Love… hate... Everything was in those two small orbs that he saw the world through. And Ginny knew what those eyes had seen. She walked to him and stood where her toes were touching his and looked right up at him.

"This is for learning everything about me before I could tell you to your face." She told him calmly, slapping him lightly. "And this… this is for everything else…"

Without warning she grabbed his neck and pulled him down into a deep kiss. She wrapped her arms round him to prevent his startled state from escaping. Her tongue found it's way into his mouth and her body molded against his. She was vaguely aware that he had hugged her back, returning her kiss with a passion.

That's when it happened.

The entire Gryffindor tower erupted into applause at the two, including Ron- who had a very smug look on his face as he clapped.

Ginny blushed and pulled back, smiling up at him.

Harry was still dazed, and could taste the sugar on her lips still. "I should let you read my journal more often…" He said shakily, love struck.

She hugged him tight and kissed his cheek, whispering softly into his ears. "You still have to find out things about me." She blew into his ear lightly, liking the confidence she now had. "And if you're lucky, maybe we'll find some things together." She giggled wickedly into his ear and ignored her blush.

The oohing of the tower didn't bother her. He loved her. The sound of Hermione telling them to take their relationship slow didn't bother her. He loved her. The fact he had a very hard life and had issues didn't bother her. He loved her.

And you know what?

She loved him too.

~~**~~

Well, I hope you liked it. Review if feel like this story deserves it. If not, that's okay too. I write to please you, and if only one person out there smiled during this, then I did my job. 

I hope you enjoyed it.


End file.
